Nesstren
The Nesstren are one of the three "Chosen Races" of Alrak. They are mammals who rely on sound to function and come from the Night World of Loph. They are one of the most numerous of the races because of the speed at which they mature and how many young they have in a single batch. The Nesstren are one of the most hateful races in the commune, and they despise all others. Biology The Nesstren are a strange race to Humanity, they share some traits with them but then have more traits with other animals. The Nesstren stand at about 5'6 to 7'3 for males and 4'2 for females. They have four limbs, two legs and two arms, that end in claws with four "fingers". They have large ears that aid them in hearing, and large white eyes that are practically useless. Nesstren rely on their sense of smell and hearing to function properly. As a species they are lean and very tall, but weigh around 130-310 pounds average.They reproduce like all other mammals and require the same amount of food. A Nesstren's diet consists of both plant matter and flesh from other animals. Appearance All Nesstren are similar to the Terran "Bat" in appearance, mainly because of the circumstances they evolved in. Nesstren are tall and lean creatures with muscles that hiddenly ripple beneath their thick skin, which protects them from the natural coldness of their world. Most Nesstren will have fur but some do not, which is usually a sign of being a Psyker, their fur can range from many colors from black to a light red. They have four elongated fingers that end in sharp claws that enable them to climb many surfaces. The joints in their legs are known as "reverse-jointed' and allow them to jump farther. Nesstren stand at around 5'6 to 7'3 for males and 4'2 for females, and can weight anywhere between 130-310 pounds average. Their ears are long and twitch constantly as they pick up sounds. Their faces are long and they have very sharp teeth that are used for cutting through fruit or flesh. Psykers are usually shorter and skinnier then Nesstren and carry a strange look to their bodies, such as having no fur and skeleton-figures. Senses All Nesstren, except for Psykers who have the Witch-Sight, are near blind and require the use of their hearing and smell to function. Their hearing is so great to the point where it's impossible to sneak up on them without being perfectly silent, and even then it's nearly impossible. When concentrating, and blocking out other sounds, some Nesstren can even pick up the frantic heartbeat of their prey. Their smell is also amazing, but not nearly as good as their hearing, and they can easily pick up prey that somehow defy their sense of hearing. Echolocation A Nesstren emits a sound wave and listens carefully to the echoes that return to it. The Nesstren's brain processes the returning information the same way we processed our shouting sound using a stopwatch and calculator. By determining how long it takes a noise to return, the Nesstren's brain figures out how far away an object is. The Nesstren can also determine where the object is, how big it is and in what direction it is moving. The Nesstren can tell if the object is to the right or left by comparing when the sound reaches its right ear to when the sound reaches its left ear: If the sound of the echo reaches the right ear before it reaches the left ear, the object is obviously to the right. The Nesstren's ears have a complex collection of folds that help it determine an object's vertical position. Echoes coming from below will hit the folds of the outer ear at a different point than sounds coming from above, and so will sound different when they reach the Nesstren's inner ear. Although most of their screechs and calls are beyond human hearing, Nesstren can lower their screeches and calls to cause terror among the ranks of enemies. Homeworld The Homeworld of the Nesstren is a night world by the name of Loph. Loph is a night-world for the reason of that the Sun it gravitates around is blocked by a much larger planet, bathing Loph in constant night. In all of the Nesstren history not single bit of light has ever touched Nesstren's surface. All creatures on Loph have evolved without eyes or the ability to see in the dark. Some of the creatures are harmless and can at worst be a annoyance, while others such as the fearsome Shradons can be considered the most fearsome creatures on Loph. The climate of Loph is near-freezing because of it's lack of light and distance from it's Sun. The geography of Loph is dull and it's endless plains go on through out the entire planet, while water is only available in the deepest caves of Loph, where the technological Nesstren make their homes. Society and Culture Like all members of the Vanrakian Commune, the Nesstren are a Technocracy that worships the god A.I Alrak. As a technocracy, those with a higher technological aptitude have a higher social and power standing in the politics of the Commune. The supreme leader of the Nesstren is the oldest and smartest Nesstren known as the Lord of Loph, who is worshiped as a divine being of Alrak. Almost the entirety of the Nesstren can be described with two words, hateful and spited. The Nesstren hate every other race for their ability to see and feel the light of day, as the Nesstren are practically allergic to bright lights. The Nesstren deeply despise the "light" of chaos and wish to darken the universe with the shroud of order. Most Nesstren believe that the light abandoned them and left them to die and that they will only survive by staying in the eternal darkness of Loph. Military The Nesstren Military, known as the Mighastion, when fighting ensure that the communications of a target planet are shut down, broadcasting hideous screams and calls across the airwaves as they begin slaughtering the occupants at their leisure. The Nesstren can easily out-number the smaller races of the Commune, and believe in the Strength In Numbers. The Nesstren commonly use terror tactics based around sound to cause dysfunction in their foes. The Nesstren are masters of stealth, able to infiltrate a position quickly and silently. Nesstren Mighastion Ranks Nau'Thals Nau'Thal is the highest rank a Nesstren can obtain in the Mighastion. They are veterans of countless wars and have performed actions other mortals would think only a Chaos Lord would willingly perform. They hold no remorse, no pity, and no mercy for their foes. They lead entire armies in the name of Alrak, and are only seen on the field when their expert minds are needed. They can arrive on the field in either vehicle or on foot. They can use any vehicle they deem useful and can use carapace battlesuits along with a techno-crafted Focused RAW-Rifles. Ventash The Ventash are the individuals who lead the Nesstren Armies when Nau'Thals are not needed. Like Nau'Thals they are veterans of many wars and have performed actions most others would go into sheer shock upon seeing. They are rarely NOT on the battlefield and will either lead directly from the Battlefield. They have the inherient ability to inspire terror into their foes or courage into their allies. They come onto the field with a Carapace Battlesuit and carrying a single Vibration-Sword along with a Focused RAW-Pistol. Telnath Telnaths are Individuals who serve under the Ventash, they are members of the Mighastion who have proven themselves worthy to lead their fellows. They come onto the field with Carapace-Flak Armor and Focused RAW-Rifles. They inspire their fellow troopers with their screechs of fury and rage. Ssligg The Ssligg are the individuals who have sworn to slay the foes of the Nesstren. They serve as assassins in all ways and methods. They can use a variety of weaponry for a variety of purposes. Though they can carry mostly any weapon, that only requires one person to operate, they all wear advanced Carapace-Battlesuits with stealth-field generators that allow them to remain hidden from most ways of detection. Rorthrel The Rorthrel are the line and file of the Nesstren Mighastion. They arrive on the field in squads ranging from five to twenty. They make use of the basic RAW Broad Rifle and the easily produced Carapace-Flak Armor. Rorthrel are commonly lead by Telnath who increase their already potent skills. Elgg The Elgg are members of the Rorthrel who prefer the use of specialized weaponry, such as VWP's or Focused-RAW Rifles. Those who use the VWPS work as the heavy-weapon specialists while those who choose to use the Focused RAW Rifles work as scouts and marksmen. Depending on their weapon of choice Elgg can appear in squads of four or even ten. Venoch The Venoch are some of the craziest members of the Nesstren Miltary, and species in general. They sprint into battle wearing on the Carapace-Flak armor carrying duel Vibration Blades cutting bloody paths through the enemy. They constantly howl and screech with fury, they level their screeches to the exact pitch that causes disorientation. Technology The Nesstren, like all Commune races, are known for their love of technology. Their technology is fairly advanced and is mostly focused on sound waves and sonic-related devices, such as RAW Weaponry. Nesstren are some of the, if not the most, advanced users of Sonic Weaponry and their devices put Noise Marines' sonic equipment to shame. Weaponry Resonant Amplification Weaponry In a standard RAW an analogue signal, which is produced by the generator, is sent to a frequency modulator. The user of the weapon can set which frequency this signal will be converted into (usually a range from 50kHz to 100kHz). The modified signal is then sent to an amplifier which boosts its power by almost one-hundred fold. The boosted signal is sent to the RAW's loudspeaker (or loudspeakers). The speaker produces a series of wave which are sent down the 'barrel' of the RAW. Usually, half way down the barrel, there is a focusing tube which narrows the sonic waves into a deadly ultrasonic beam. This beam is capable of searing flesh and even punching holes in tank armour. If the weapon has a Sonar Targeting System the user can pinpoint a location for the ultrasonic beam to fire at. All RAW weapons have a Sonar-Targeting "Scope" that is attached to the helmet of a Nesstren and feeds information of targets straight to their brains. Broad RAW-Rifle The Broad RAW-Rifle functions is the basic of Nesstren RAW-Weaponry and is standard issue weapon. These weapons function like all others but lack a focusing tube making these weapons made for attacking in large areas with "spray and pray" methods. The higher the power goes the less the Broad RAW-Rifle can fire, and the lower it's range. These weapons are similar in size to imperial las-guns, but slightly more bulky. These guns are sleek and made to be used on the move. Focused RAW-Rifle The Focused RAW-Rifle is in all purposes, the Broad RAW-Gun with a focusing tube and a sleeker design to aid in range. Focused RAW-Rifle have longer ranges, slower-firing rates, and stronger blasts. Focused RAW-Rifles are given to the Elites of the Nesstren Military. These weapons lose the broad area of effect and instead focus on single targets such as vehicles or heavy. Broadside RAW-Cannon Broadside RAW-Cannons are too large to be carried by Nesstren and are instead put on their tanks and ships. These weapons are strong enough that they can completely blow apart infantry of most armors. These Cannons can be focused so that they effect small areas, or made unfocused to make them effect large areas. Varied Wave-Projector The VWP is a large RAW weapon that is used by heavy-weapon teams, and are required to be braced and set-up before being fired. The VWP's start at 1Hz and slowly make their way up to 10MHZ, the reason these weapons slowly make their way up to full strength is to vary their destructive ability. Sonic Manipulation Device When the RAWs brute power is not necessary the Nesstren use their subtle SMDs to influence their foes. SMd's effect only organic foes. SMD's cause great pain, disorientation, vertigo and nausea with their "melodies". Compared to the loud screeches that the RAWs produce, SMDs release soft "songs". SMDs' frequencies can be changed to vary the effect they have on their targets. Some effects can be rupturing organs, bleeding from orifices, or just disorientation. SMDs are planted into hidden Nesstren-made caverns beneath their battlefields to disorient their foes so that they can be easily preyed upon. High-Frequency Vibration Blades The Nesstren's Military make use of high-frequency vibration blades that vary in size. Vibration generators, most often found in the hilt or handle of the weapon, sent out high-frequency sonic pulses that could cause anything attached to the generator to be sent into an extremely quick vibration. When said object contacted something, notably organic tissue, the vibrations rippled across the material, destroying a much larger portion. These weapons have to be recharged after a certain amount of usages and can vary in size. Some HFVB's can be as small as combat knives or as large as a long sword. Armor Carapace-Flak Armor The Nesstren's basic infantry make use of a mixture of Flak and Carapace Armor, their carapace armor isn't made of ceramite like other races' carapace instead it's made out of a NV-02 dense material. They wear a skin-tight black body-suit, with flak armor located all around their bodies and then Carapace Armor in certain locations. Their helmets, elbow-pads, upper-chest plates, and shoulder pads are all Carapace Armor while the rest of their armor which covers their entire body is flak armor. Carapace Battlesuit The Nesstren's elite infantry make use of full body Carapace Battlesuits, unlike CF-Armor a full Carapace Battlesuit is actually made of a unknown material synthesized by the Nesstren, which has been named NV-01. Carapace Battlesuits are commonly given out to the Elite's for various purposes and is regularly used by Officers in the Nesstren Military. Vehicle-Armor Materials All Vehicles of the Nesstren use the same material, a material which has been named NV-03. It has the same density and strength as Astrate Vehicles. The Nesstren use the Commune's Particle Alignment Forges to keep the strength and density of NV-03 but to make it so light-weight they can easily out-maneuver Imperial Vehicles. Vehicles Skimmer Model NV-51 The Skimmer Model NV-51, known as the Waverunner to Imperial Guardsmen, is a skinny anti-grav craft used by Nesstren Scouts. Waverunners are incredibly fast and skilled users can easily take out entire squads of foes without being spotted until it's too late to change the outcome. They are very under-armored and can be taken out by even basic infantry. They come with two Broad RAW-Rifles and a single focused RAW-Rifle attached to it's front. Alongside the side is a number of small blades that prevent the Skimmer from being boarded, skimmers are piloted by a single Nesstren. Light-Assault Mech Model NV-619 The Light-Assault Mech Model NV-619, known as Guardians, is a large Nesstrian battlesuit. Guardians are equipped with a large, and more deadly, FRAW-Rifle and two broadside RAW-Cannons on the shoulders. Guardians are mainly used as support for Infantry and are a common sight among the Nesstren. Light-Assault Tank Model NV-219 The Light-Assault Tank Model NV-219, known as the Linecrusher to Imperial Guardsmen, is a medium sized tank used by commonly by the rank and file of the Nesstren Military. Linecrushers are heavily armored and can, as their name implies, crush through the defensive lines of the foe. They are some of the most heavily armored vehicles seen and can easily rip through infantry. Using Particle Alignment Forges Linecrushers can still be highly mobile while heavily armored. They are usually outfitted with multiple Broadside RAW-Cannons. Heavy-Assault Tank Model NV-81 The Heavy-Assault Tank Model NV-81, known as Boomers, is a large sized tank used by the Nesstren Military when Linecrushers fail. They are even more heavily armored then Linecrushers but remain just as mobile. They can be outfitted with multiple Broadside RAW-Cannons and a single VWP or they can remove their VWP for more cargo space to transport Infantry. Skimmer Model NV-3010 The Skimmer Model NV-3010, known as the Skyscreamer, is a large sized Anti-Grav craft used by the Rank and file of the Nesstren. Unlike it's cousin, the waverunner, the skyscreamer is more similar to a aircraft then a Skimmer. It can hold a single Nesstren Infantry Squad and comes equipped with multiple Broad RAW-Rifles along it's hull and three Focused RAW-Rifles on it's front. Heavy Assault Skimmer Model NV-999 The Heavy Assault Skimmer Model NV-999, known as the Sky Slasher, is a very large that is rarely used by the Nesstren. The Sky Slasher is used when the Boomer and Skyscreamer fails. Sky Slashers are large enough to carry two squads of elite Nesstren Infantry and have five Broadside RAW-Cannons on it. Ships RAW Drones RAW Drones are the most common "ship" for the Nesstren's fleet. They number in the millions but are the size of the smallest fighter craft. They move incredibly fast and can easily attach themselves to other Spacecraft, whcih is necessary for their RAW Weapons. Although RAW Drones can't cause as much damage as RAW Torpedos, in large numbers RAW Drones can even take down large Cruisers. Veil Class Veil Class are the Nesstren's Escorts and Fighter Craft for space-combat. They are incredibly fast and can even keep pace with Eldar ships, though they can't out-maneouver them. Slashers are equipped with multiple RAW Torpedos which when fired attach to the enemies ship and blast entire holes in the ships hull allowing the constant vibrations to go straight through the ship making them very deadly. Multiple RAW Torpedos are needed to blast through ships with additional hulls. Like all Nesstren ships they make use of PDT Shields for defense. Shroud Class Shroud Class Ships are the Nesstren's Space Cruisers. They like all Nesstren Ships are incredibly fast and can even keep pace with Eldar ships, though they can't out-maneouver them. Combining maneuverability, firepower, and endurance, they are used for anything from long patrols, blockades, to raids deep into enemy territory. They like all ships come equipped with RAW Torpedos that have been modified to be larger and far more deadly then the average RAW Torpedo. Like all Nesstren ships they make use of PDT Shields for defense. Shadow Class Shadow Class ships are the Nesstren's Battleships for space. They like all Nesstren ships are incredibly fast and can even keep pace with Eldar ships, though they can't out-maneouver them. Ghasts possess vast amounts of firepower as well as landing bays for Attack craft. Battleships have no doubt the best RAW Torpedos that can easily devistate any ship that doesn't have multiple hulls. A very notable Ghast Class Ship is the Overwhelming Darkness. ''Overwhelming Darkness'' The Overwhelming Darkness is a Shadow Class Battleship that serves as the Flagship of Lord Malvious, the current General of The Nesstren Armies. The Overwhelming Darkness ''is a huge battleship and even outsizes the Imperium's Emperor Class Battleships, the ''Overwhelming Darkness ''is THE masterpiece of the Nesstren race and took thousands of years to draft and complete. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''has been spotted only a few times and it's mere existence was only learned of after The Battle of Voids, a infamous space battle between a Adaptus Astrates Battle Barge and the ''Overwhelming Darkness ''and it's fleet. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''has enough firepower to plow through any ship smaller then it's self in a one on one fight. The ''Overwhelming Darkness' primary weapon is a massive Ion Pulse Cannon that can disable entire fleets when put to full power and used at the perfect moment. The IPC takes massive amounts of energy and therefore is only fired rarely. The Overwhelming Darkness' ''secondary weaponry systems include Lord-Crafted RAW Torpedos, numerous Railguns along it's broadside. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''also includes a large Cargo-Bay that holds numerous fighter-craft and boarding parties. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''also makes use of the Particle Displacement Shield, and even has two twin-linked anti-matter lances. Notable Members of The Nesstren Lord Malvious Lord Malvious is the Nesstren's current High General of The Nesstren Armies. He commands the entirity of the Nesstren's military force and is known for his brutal but cunning methods. He is a highly prized member of the Commune and on at least one occassion has been given a rare chance to speak directly with the Arlak. He's a rarity in the Nesstren for his "use" of Cybernetics. His body was practically destroyed during a Civil War within The Vanrakian Commune and was required to get over 97% of his body replaced with cybernetics. His organs were completely removed and placed within a highly advanced Battle-Chassis. This Battle-Chassis has the durability of power armor and can easily allow the more machine then Nesstren Malvious to take down powerful foes such as Astrates. This Battle-Chassis takes on the form of a Nesstren Skeletal System with a couple of modifications. The Battle-Chassis allows no openings to the Lord's vulnerable organs and even modifies his general appearence furthering him even further from his race. The Battle-Chassis also holds within Malvious' brain a Sonic-locating device allowing Malvious to "see" everything around him in a certain radius. Malvious with masterful skill wields two highly decorated lord-crafted vibration blades. Relations Enemies '''FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN FACTION!' Allies The Vanrakian Commune - The Vanrakian Commune are a coalition of races located in the Koronus Expance. The Commune is lead and banded together by an ancient machine known only as the Alrak, worshiped as a god the Alrak is believed to be the legacy of an even older race called the Vanrak who are believed to have been wiped out during the Great Crusade. The Vanrakian Commune is a technocracy, and thus is obsessed the gaining of new tech to a point comparable to the Adeptus Mechanicus. This drive for new tech and the worship of the Alrak has been the cause of many fractures between the different races in the Commune with infighting and even civil wars common place. History COMING SOON Notable Battles The Slaughter of Matirus IV Matrius IV a world that was almost constantly under siege from Chaos Worshipers, Rak'Gol, and even the horrid Dark Eldar. Matrius IV was highly valued to the Imperium because of it's tactical location, which allowed the Imperial Guard to branch out and strike other forces from Matrius IV and easily resupply. The Imperial Guard that had been stationed there would soon face a much more dangerous and terrorfying threat that no other had yet faced, The Nesstren of the Vanrakian Commune. Once Matrius IV was found the Nesstren quickly landed unto the planet in secrecy, having hidden from the scanners of the Imperial Prey. They built massive caves quickly using their Resonant Amplification Weaponry to go underneath the main Imperial Palace from which the General of the Imperial Guard led from. Once having stationed a entire command center right underneath the noses of the Imperial Guard did the Nesstren let their presence be known. The Nesstren soldiers let out near constant screeches which went on day and night, haunting the dreams and thoughts of the Imperial Guardsmen. Soon enough plenty of the Guardsmen started to go insane or suicidal and had to be replaced with "greener" guardsmen who proved even less resistant to the constant calls of the unknown Nesstren. What scared the Imperials the most was that these screeches didn't give a warning or some type of signal, they just went on constantly without ever revealing what exactly was making them. The Guardsmen constantly expected these unknown creatures to strike out at night, for they knew of the underground caves beneath their base and had sent forces down their to flush the creatures out but never returned. Some of the Guardsmen grew to no longer care about the Screeches while those who couldn't mentally block them out quickly learned to be afraid at all times. After months of constant psychological torture, the Nesstren finally struck the imperial guard. But not at night like the surviving "veterans" of the Guard thought, but during a surprise eclipse which bathed the world in darkness for a couple of hours. First quickly rushing out of their cave-systems which they have stragictally dug around the Imperial base, the Nesstren moved quickly to scale the walls of the Fortress which was easy with their superior muscular strength. The Nesstren moved over the walls quickly killing everyone who stood in their way silently with their vibration blades, The Nesstren moved to the Command Center to silence it and prevent the call for reinforcements. After killing the General and his retinue in the Command Center the Nesstren moved into the barracks to start slaughtering every last human they encountered before moving onto the medical bay to set-up explosives they had stolen from the armoury. After blowing up the med-bay the Nesstren silently moved to the Fortress' Chapal to defile their relics and statues of the "God Emperor". The remaning guardsmen were slaughtered except for one rookie guardsman who had survived by hiding in a crate. That rookie guardsman spoke of horrible creatures covered in pitch-black armor that moved like lightning and carrying glowing guns that "screamed" just as much as their wielders. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Xenos Species Category:The Vanrakian Commune